


Somebody Help Me

by Mikki19



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, F/M, Imprisonment, Master/Slave, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: Lord Harry always gets what he desires.





	Somebody Help Me

Her red hair was tangled and unkempt. It had lost its vibrancy and life a long while ago. The once bouncing curls had become knotted and split.

The lack of sunlight had caused her skin to look sallow and paler than usual. The only window within the room was covered by a thick curtain that she could not reach. Whether it was night or day she did not know… the only sense of time in her world was when her breakfast, lunch and dinner were brought.

A heavy sigh left her mouth when the familiar rattle of a chain rang out in the room as she rearranged herself on the bed. The metal cuff around her ankle was a constant reminder of how trapped she was. The length of the chain was only enough so that she could reach the chamber pot that was a few feet away from the four-poster bed. She rarely left the soft mattress that she lay upon. There was no point in trying to move anywhere; her green eyes could only stare at the lit fireplace in the room. The chain wasn’t even long enough to allow her to move over there and feel the heat of the flames or to read that book that was rested upon the arm of the plush chair that **he** sometimes sat on.

Carina fiddled with the bottom of **his** undershirt that she was forced to wear and she turned her head to the side, no longer wanting to see the door to her prison that she would never be able to leave through. **He** didn’t even leave it locked as **he** knew exactly how caged **his** little bird was.

She didn’t turn her head as the creak of the door told her that someone had entered. If it was **him** , then she didn’t wish to see **his** face. If it was someone to kill her in an act of revenge against her captor, then she couldn’t bring herself to care. The afterlife must be better than this.

The sound of laces being untied and shoes hitting the floor told her that her imprisoner had entered. The bed dipped beside her. “Good evening, Carina.” At least he had the decency to take off his boots before resting upon the bed.

“Good evening, Lord Harry.” Her voice was a low murmur but she knew better than to ignore him. He did not like being ignored.

Her body flinched and her brow creased as he lay down with his head on her chest. Harry had been acting odd recently. He kept showing slivers of remorse for her current situation but within a blink of an eye he was back to his usual heartless ways. It would appear that his _good_ side had come out to play today as he carefully stroked his hand up and down her side. She could hear him exhale and waited for his hand to stop its path down her waist and for his fingers to start gently tapping her hip in rhythm with her heartbeat.

There it was.

This was the usual routine when his other side was trying to fight his way into consciousness.

This version of Harry seemed to be a lot more focused upon carrying out a general routine when he first entered the chamber. She wondered if this was his way of making sure that she was not unwell by listening to how strong her heart was beating. He seemed much more subdued this way. Carina had long since stopped trying to predict who was going to walk through that door but she was silently relieved that the monstrous Lord Harry was seemingly absent. She would take the confusingly sympathetic Hal over the charmingly murderous Harry any day of the week. That was how she differentiated between the two; the monster that had kidnapped her was Harry, and his other personality was Hal. It helped her mind stay concentrated by making them two separate people.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well.” She despised how he would ask her questions. Carina didn’t understand why he even bothered. Her short answers never changed… how could they? It’s not like she ever went anywhere or met anybody. The only people she saw was Hal and the silent chambermaid that would bring her food to eat and empty her chamber pot. The girl never spoke to her, although Carina had noticed that the maid glanced at her for longer than a second now. She supposed that she could consider that an improvement.

Her body froze as he lifted his head to look at the side of her face. Apparently that wasn’t good enough and seconds later his fingers touched under her chin to turn her face to him. She stared at his chest rather than his eyes and allowed him to survey her. “You’ve lost weight again. Your cheekbones are rather prominent now.”

“I do not wish to eat.”

“Why is that?”

“I do not find myself that hungry anymore.”

“Starving yourself will not benefit you. You will take weeks to pass away and it shall be incredibly painful.” His voice was almost emotionless as he said this. If Carina had chanced a look into his eyes then she would have seen the warmth in them, but she refused to see any good in this man. She refused to be comforted by this side of him as he never stayed very long. Lord Harry always returned.

“At least I would be free.” It appeared that these words were the trigger for him. He gagged and choked a little as his darker personality came forward. Black eyes revealed themselves.

“I will not allow that to happen.”

“I was surprised to see your other half walk through the door.” Carina commented softly, deciding that anything other than the subject of her own suicide would be talked about. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about killing herself - she thought of the subject almost every day - but she refused to have her captor speak of it. If there was one thing Carina wished to control, then it was how she was going to die. She couldn’t decide when to eat, what to wear or how to live so she decided that the ending of all of her pain would be her choice. Whether it was through making Harry furious enough to kill her or by starving herself, she didn’t care. She just had to have this. It was the only thing that was hers.

The only issue was that she wasn’t brave enough yet…

…so here she was...

… _waiting._

“Sometimes he wakes up before I do. It doesn’t happen often though. It’s my turn for control and he is dormant for the most part.” _Control_. There was that horrid little word again.

“How long have I been here now?”

“Two hundred and seventeen days.” It had been nearly a year? How was that possible? “Your expression tells me that you are surprised.”

“Whilst time passes slowly when you do not know when the sun has risen and set, I never imagined that I had been captive for that long.”

“Hmm, I could open the curtain for you, if you like?” Carina almost wanted to accept his offer, she was dying to feel something other than the lukewarm atmosphere of this room, but a warning came to the forefront of her mind. _What would he want in return?_ After all, Lord Harry never granted favours freely.

“I am fine without seeing beyond these cold walls.”

“Really? It’s quite marvellous outside today. The leaves are turning brown and the cool air is beginning to make temperatures fall. The glistening dew that covers the outside world is a spectacle to behold.” He could tell that Carina was dying to say yes, the curling of her fingers told him as much.

The girl watched through confused eyes as her master got up from the bed and approached the single window in her room. He opened the heavy curtains just enough for the light to shine on his pale chest. He was bathed in an orange coloured glow which told her that the sun was just about to go down for the night.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see?”

“What would you wish for in return?” Carina was like a fish on a hook; Harry only had to reel her in now.

“You know what I want.”

“There are whores for that.”

“Indeed. However, I find myself displeased. None of them are fulfilling my needs… not in the way you do.”

“Is that all you took me for?”

“I took you because I knew from the moment that I saw you serving Hetty, you had a fire that very few women have. She kept you close by for a reason.”

“Yet all you do is keep me trapped in this room, making my fire decrease each day. A bit counterproductive, don’t you think?”

“And if I were to free you, then what? You would run for the hills at the first chance you got. I didn’t pay all of that money just for you to vanish.”

“I’m never going to be free of you.” It was a statement but the way she said it left the opening for Harry to speak again.

“I will not be losing you. Your only freedom shall be in the arms of death, and perhaps not even then.” Carina felt her breath catch in her throat. This was the first time that he had threatened her with recruitment. Was he serious? Why would he do such a thing to her? Surely she was not that important to him. “I do not like losing my toys, and I suppose I may one day become bored and wish to kill you, but that doesn’t mean I’m not curious to see how becoming a vampire would suit you. Fergus and I have had long discussions about it and we think your fight would be complimentary to you as a vampire. It would be a shame to rid the world of you when you have so much potential to become quite the monster.” Harry let his words sink in for a few moments before turning his gaze back to the curtain. “Now, would you like to see more of the sun before it hides behind the hills?”

Carina, still in shock at hearing of her captor’s plans for her, nodded slowly. If her suffering wasn’t even going to end with her death then she was going to appreciate the beauty of the world whilst she still felt able to. A tear fell down her cheek as he moved the curtain to the side and allowed the warmth of the sun to hit her form on the bed. Her gaze focused upon the light that came through the window and she barely flinched as Harry returned to lying beside her on the bed.

Without thinking she brought her legs up and bent her knees so that he could lie between them. He accepted the silent act of submission and knelt over her. His hands unlaced his breeches slowly as though he was savouring the moment. A shaky breath left her mouth when his left hand pressed against the mattress close to her face. She bit her lip as the fear of what was to come began to overwhelm her; tears trickled over her cheeks when she felt his other hand guiding himself between her legs.

“Mine.” He whispered against her neck huskily.

* * *

_‘It's like the morning never comes_   
_I feel the burden of confusion_   
_Always searching, on the run_

_Free me before I slip away_   
_Heal me, wake me from this day_   
_Can somebody help me?’_

_\---Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Rose---_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this written for a while. Just thought I’d upload it and see what people thought. I have a few one-shot ideas in regards to a fic collection involving Carina and Hal so if you’d be interested in reading more then let me know!


End file.
